Teenage Dream
by rumpleswagskin
Summary: A series of 100 words drabbles based on the song "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. TIVA! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys! Don't worry, I'm still continuing **_**Castaways**_**, and if you haven't read it, you should give it a try! What happens when Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby are on a plane that crashes leaving them stranded on a deserted island? Danger, survival and **_**romance**_** of course! Check it out!**

**Anyway enough of my shameless self-advertising :) This song just reminded me of Tiva, well of Ziva specifically, seeing as she didn't really get to have a normal childhood or teenage life, and how Tony's childish personality makes her feel young :P Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…but I might be getting the seasons for Christmas! Also do not own Teenage Dream :)**

**

* * *

**

'_You think I'm pretty,_

_Without any make-up on,'_

_-Teenage Dream, Katy Perry_

_

* * *

_

Her scars make her feel vulnerable.

Insecure.

Ugly.

So she covers them with make-up, hiding not only the physical marks of her past, but deep emotional ones as well. This way she feels safe, as if no one holds the key to breaking her down, making her hurt again.

The night is cold as she lies between the sheets, her make-up gone, scared of rejection. He looks at her in adoration.

"You're beautiful," he says as he kisses each of the scars that only add to her radiance.

And she glows as much inside as he believes she does outside.

* * *

**A/N: You like? You hate? Tell me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

'_You think I'm funny,_

_When I tell the punch line wrong,'_

_-Teenage Dream, Katy Perry_

_

* * *

_

The team gathers around her desk as she gesticulates madly.

"The policeman on the phone says 'Calm down, first let's make sure he's dead.' The man leaves for a second, then comes back and says 'He is dead.'"

The others look at her, puzzled. They don't get it.

Tony just chuckles quietly, wrapping a stealthy arm around Ziva's waist after the rest have left, and planting a kiss just below her ear. She pouts.

"Why did they not laugh?" she asks.

"You told it wrong," he whispers.

"But it was still funny, no?"

"Of course it was," he assures her.


	3. Chapter 3

'_I know you get me,_

_So I let my walls come down, down.'_

_-Teenage Dream, Katy Perry_

He's the only one that sees through her façade, her false aura of strength.

And she hates him for it.

Yet she loves him for it.

Yes, she is certainly strong. She has outlasted the pain, the torture, the tears…but inside she is still human, far from the cold, emotionless, invincible rock that others seem to see. Tony sees her for what she is- a woman. Allowed to be weak, allowed to cry, allowed to feel.

And so she watches as the walls she had so carefully built around her crumble to the ground.

And his arms build new ones.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Before you met me,_

_I was alright, but,_

_Things were kinda heavy,_

_You brought me to life.'_

_-Teenage Dream, Katy Perry_

_

* * *

_

Her entire life has been heavy.

Like a weight crushing her back, blocking her vision with tears, stinging her cuts with alcohol, shutting out all the light.

Sometimes she is reluctant to even call it a life.

But then she met him.

He and his witty jokes, his charming smile and effortless looks. He had seemed shallow at first. But no, his heart is in the right place. Whenever something hurts her, whenever she needs him, he is there. He makes her smile and feel human. Finally alive…

And suddenly she can breathe. She can see light. She has hope.

* * *

**I can haz review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

'_Now every February,_

_You'll be my Valentine,_

_Valentine.'_

_-Teenage Dream, Katy Perry_

It has been a hard day at work.

Gibbs has been relentless. She slams the door of her car, tired, sweaty, and irritated, not even realizing the date.

Entering her apartment, she is instantly hit with the scent of lilies. Then she sees the flickering candles placed throughout the room.

Shocked and confused, she continues to her bedroom. And that is where she finds him.

He is wearing simple dark jeans and a button up shirt and clutches one of the lilies that must've once joined the others scattered over her bed. And he smiles.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my ninja."


	6. BONUS CHAPTER!

**A/N: Hey all! I know this story's been finished for a while, but I couldn't resist writing this. :) So voila! Bonus chapter! :D (And this one's a oneshot)**

'_Let's run away,_

_And don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back.'_

It isn't the first time he's suggested it.

The idea is impossibly romantic, so close to the novels she reads that she considers it unrealistic. So improbable, so impractical, yet he can't stop bringing it up.

And she can't stop thinking about it.

"It would be so easy," he says as he helps her stir the pasta sauce simmering on the stove. Rich, aromatic fumes and thick steam fill the air as his arms reach around her waist to linger at the pot. He presses a kiss to her neck.

"Really?" she questions, somewhat sarcastic. But she cannot pretend that beneath her smirk and raised eyebrows there is no underlying longing, a primal need to do something this impulsive.

"We could do it you know," he continues, ignoring her flippant response. "My dad has this beach house on an island off the coast of Florida. It's got a boat and everything so we can come back into the mainland whenever we want."

She turns around to press the small of her back against the counter and face him, his arms still on either side of her.

"You have really thought about this, haven't you?" she asks softly, her brown eyes questioning.

He hesitates before he answers.

"Yeah, I have. I think about it all the time. I think about it at night, I think about it all day, I think about it at work where no one knows about us and wouldn't accept us even if they did… well, almost no one," he says. Her eyes narrow.

"_Almost_ no one?" she asks suspiciously. He looks sheepish.

"Well, I kinda enlisted some help."

_*Flashback*_

_Tony walked into the lab, a Caf-POW in each hand, to see the always-enthusiastic forensic scientist spinning around in her chair making siren sounds._

_ "Abs?" he called, holding back laughter. Abby stopped spinning, looking slightly dizzy._

_ "TONY!" she exclaimed excitedly once her eyes had refocused. Abby attempted to get up but failed, resulting in Tony having to catch her before she face-planted into the ground._

_ "Easy there, girl," he chuckled, gingerly placing the Goth back on her feet._

_ "Oops," she said. Her grin widened. "TWO Caf-POWs? What do you want this time, Tony?" she smiled._

_Tony looked around before answering._

_ "Abby, I need a favour. A big favour. A HUGE favour, in fact. And you can't tell anyone about it," he said. Abby looked momentarily surprised before detecting the serious note in the conversation and nodding. She mimed zipping her lips, locking them, then throwing the key away._

_ "How can I help?" she grinned._

_ "First I need to tell you something. It's about Ziva. She and I… we're, well-"_

_ "You're TOGETHER?" Abby squealed. "YES! I sooo knew it! Timmy SO owes me twenty bucks!"_

_Ignoring this, Tony continued._

_ "Look, Ziva's father has sent some very, very bad men after her. And me as well."_

_ "…wait, why you?" she asked, puzzled._

_ "A combination of killing Rivkin and being in love with his daughter, I suppose."_

_ "Awwww!" smiled Abby. She paused. "So…why do you need ME?"_

_ "I need you to make us new identities, Abs. We're running away… and we're not coming back."_

_In half a second, Abby's face went from overjoyed to slack with horror._

_ "Wh-what? Why?" she squeaked._

_ "It's too dangerous for us to be here right now."_

_ "Well, well we could put you under protection! And have guards surrounding-"_

_ "Honestly Abby, this is Daddy David we're talking about here."_

_By now Abby's eyes were swimming with tears._

_ "…b-but you can't leave us," she whimpered. Tony brought the heartbroken forensic scientist into his arms as she cried softly into his shoulder._

_ "We have to, at least for a while. Then maybe we can come back when everything's safe again."_

_She nodded weakly into his shoulder and he held her until she ran out of tears._

_*End flashback*_

Ziva blinks at him.

"And that," says Tony, "is why at my say-so, Abby can press a button and we will become Mark and Laura Raniér."

"We are married now?" she smirks. His mouth pops open as he frantically searches for a response.

"I uh-"

"Relax," she chuckles, sliding her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders. Tony lets out a relieved breath and looks contentedly at the woman in front of him. Her chocolate curls are loose around her shoulders, her eyes shining and her skin glowy from the steamy kitchen. For no reason, he feels a sudden urge to kiss her and presses his lips to hers. Ziva is surprised, but responds willingly. Encircling his arms around her waist, Tony pulls her to him, continuing to meld her lips with his own. He thinks of the six years he has wasted. Six years he could have been touching her, holding her and kissing her the way he can now.

Tony's heart aches when he thinks of all that time gone to waste.

"Raniér?" she questions between kisses. He brushes a curl away from her face.

"In honour of the first time we went undercover together."

Ziva smiles.

"You know, I think that was the first time I realized how attracted I was to you," she says. He feigns a hurt look.

"I would have thought the first time you figured that out would be the first time we met," he grins. She chuckles.

"When I asked you if you were having phone sex and then proceeded to picture you naked," she smirks. He laughs, feeling a sudden rush of affection towards his partner-turned-girlfriend, and touches her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. Ziva smiles in adoration and his heart swells.

"So what do you think? Will you run away with me?" he asks, kissing the place where her jaw meets her neck, just under her ear. She moans softly under her breath.

"Maybe you should stop… distracting me, so I can think," she breathes as he brushes his lips along her jawline and moves his fingers up to tangle in her hair.

"Or maybe I don't want you to think," he smirks. Ziva gasps when Tony bites her earlobe lightly, before returning to rest his face inches from hers. "Ziva," he says seriously.

"Mmm?" she sighs, breathless.

"Come with me." He looks into her eyes and she looks back, as his hands move to cup her face.

"Yes," she whispers. And he smiles his thousand watt DiNozzo smile as he angles her head up and their lips meet once again.

**A/N: Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed reading it. I'd really appreciate a review on the way out if you have a few seconds of your time :)**


End file.
